


you make it seem so easy

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: After finally moving in together Chanyeol starts to panic and to question everything but thankfully Sehun is there to make things easy.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	you make it seem so easy

"What did you just say?" Sehun asks, arms crossed on his chest. His expression doesn't says he is mad but Chanyeol still panics

"I-I mean that it's fine if you want to break up with me and go away with another man" he answers not looking at his boyfriend

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"I-I don't know" he can feel Sehun's stare on him but he doesn't dare to look up. Oh no, he really fucked things up now Sehun is mad and it's going to leave him for real.

You are a dumbass Chanyeol.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! St-

"Yeol, did something happen? Did I say something wrong?" his voice sounded worried, great he just worried his boyfriend. "Please talk to me"

Chanyeol starts to feel anxious, he closes his eyes, his palms are getting sweaty and struggles to find the right words "I-I just-" and here comes the hyperventilation. Does this really have to happen right now?

"Hey hey there" he can tell by the footsteps that Sehun is in front of him "It's fine, I'm here. Just try to focus on your breath now, okay?" the tallest nods and starts to regulate his breath, to inhale and exhale slowly, he still doesn't open his eyes but he feels his boyfriend doing it with him "That's good, you are doing good. Now try to loosen up your body"

The first time it happened was on their third date in the park, when they were having a picnic. He started to panic so Sehun awkwardly offered him the juice box and some cookies that were left. They laughed of it later but with time Chanyeol decided that the juice, the cookies and Sehun could be his safe place; Whenever Chanyeol felt like he couldn't handle his emotions he would panic and Sehun would help him to calm down. Sehun was always so nice, so caring, so understanding with him. Chanyeol wonders if he really deserves this kind of love, is he asking too much? is he really worth it? But before he could go any furden the soft voice spokes again

"You did that amazingly" Sehun reaches his hand and holds it "You can open them now baby"

Chanyeol forces himself to open his eyes and he is glad to see the smiling guy in front of him.

"Do you want some juice? Apple maybe?" the tallest just nods "Wait a moment here. I'll be right back"

He feels the anxiety kicking again when Sehun's hand lets go of him but he controls himself. Sehun is coming back, he always comes back.

After a few minutes he smiles like a puppy at the figure coming back with a glass of juice and cookies in a plate. 

"We ran out of oreos but these are nice too" he explains taking seat "I can run to the store tho-"

"No. It's okay" he says slowly taking a sip of juice "I-I'm fine. Thank you"

"There's no need to thank me baby, you know that I'm here for you" Sehun smiles making his eyes disappear, it's the most precious smile ever.

"What I said before-"

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"No. I want to- I have to" the black haired nods and just listens "You know that I really like you, right? A-And I love you so much and I know you love me too but-” he takes a deep breath “but it’s the first time that I’m with a man… you were even my first kiss a-and I have zero experience on how this works and most of the time I’m not sure of what I’m doing and so maybe you want a dude that actually can make you happy?” he pauses and looks at the glass in his hands “I-I don’t know, I have been thinking lately and I know that I'm a mess. And I know! My therapist says I'm doing great and you also help me a lot but maybe I’m not what you look for in a relationship or what you deserve so…. I-I’m just saying that you are free to go, there’s no need for you to stay with me if you don’t want to”

There’s a long silence before Sehun speaks again “Can you look at me please?”

Chanyeol looks up, meeting his boyfriend’s sweet eyes, he takes the hand “Listen, I know this is new for you...It’s actually new for both of us” chuckles“You are my first serious relationship so I get nervous too but you know that I love you and we are in this together okay? There’s no right way to do things. We’ll do it our way, together. Listening to each other and our needs. If you want us to take things slowly we can do that. I can help you get your things back to your-”

“No! I-I wanna be with you… here in _our_ home. I just panicked and I said dumb things but I do wanna be with you, I’m sorry that I made you feel bad”

Sehun moves closer and caresses his boyfriend's cheek, Chanyeol felt his muscles relaxed at the touch “What have we talked about? You don't have to apologize for your feelings, okay? I understand and I'm here to remind you how much you mean to me" smiles softly

"I truly don't deserve you"

"Shut up, that's not true" he now kisses the cheek "I love you Yeol, with all my heart"

"I love you too, with all my heart" the youngest smiled at him before pressing their lips together.

Chanyeol gives himself to the moment, not thinking so much, enjoying everything about it. Right now he just feels thankful for Sehun and for how easy he makes things for both of them.

Maybe someday he could return the favor.


End file.
